


Take my hand, take my whole life too

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Archie Andrews is a complete and utter sap but his boyfriend appreciates it very much. A cute insight into the lives, and relationship, of Archie and Jughead.





	Take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> For the ask on tumblr: Would you consider some jarchie thing with lots of cuteness and touching?
> 
> Title from Elvis Presley's 'Can't help falling in love'.

It was a day like any other, except that Jughead woke up feeling loved and physically very warm. Forcing himself to open his eyes, it was 6:45am only 15 minutes before the alarm would sound. Jughead allowed himself those 15 minutes of relaxation in his boyfriends arms. 

Said boyfriend - none other than Archie Andrews, Riverdale’s golden boy - is currently still asleep, head tucked in Jughead's shoulder, only drooling slightly (Jughead would disagree). Jughead would be quite happy if he never had to move ever again and to just stay wrapped in Archie’s arms and the comfortably warm duvet. However, the growing pressure on his bladder disagreed. 

Groaning quietly, Jughead made a sneaky escape from the bed and inched his way towards the bathroom. He spent considerably more time than he intended in there, deciding to start his morning routine washing his face and brushing his teeth. 

He must have missed the 7am alarm as when he got back Archie was looking a lot more awake and less peaceful, Jughead could help but laugh lightly at the red head. “Not funny,” Archie groaned, sitting up from his position on the bed, “I’m so tired Jug.” His voice was low, evident that he had just woken up and Jughead allowed himself a few seconds to appreciate it. 

Jughead turned to get his clothes, turning back to see Archie lying back on his bed and curled into the covers. “Archie c’mon, it's Friday, please just get up.” Jughead made his way to the edge of the bed, prodding Archie with his hand till he stirred. “Okay, okay, I'm up!” Jug threw his arms up in defeat, backing away from the bed to allow Archie space to get up while he gathered the rest of his clothes.

“Ah! Fuck,” Jughead jumped, feeling strong arms wrap around his midsection and Archie’s chin resting on his shoulder, “I’m up,” Archie smiled into his ear. “Hmmm, I see that, now all you need to do is get ready.” Jughead pulled away, briefly pressing a kiss onto Archie’s cheek before leaving him to get ready. 

“Morning Jug.” Fred Andrew’s voice greeted him as he reached the bottom of the stairs, “Archie up yet?” his newspaper laid out in front of him and coffee in hand, he barely looked up at Jug which Jughead found familiar and calming. “Barely,” Jughead’s sarcasm was a 24/7 thing, missing out the parts where Fred’s son possibly tried to attempt an initiation of morning sex as reward of getting up.

Jughead was sure that the whole neighbourhood could hear his boyfriend running down the stairs but he smiled fondly at Archie’s heavy footing. “Morning,” Archie announced, his head into the fridge before anyone could reply. “Morning Arch,” Fred replied, quickly folding his paper in half and standing up, “I’ll see you guys later.”

Archie was behind Jughead before the door closed, taking the same position as before, “Archie, what are you doing?” Jughead questioned his boyfriend’s actions, twisting his head to see him better. Archie just smiled and kissed Jug briefly on the lips then the cheek, “‘m just feeling affectionate today Jug, am I not allowed cuddles anymore?” his tone dropped in mock hurt but his smile remained. 

“Hmmm I guess it’s not a crime just don’t get used to it,” they both knew it was an empty threat but Archie nodded in agreement and placed a last kiss on Jughead’s nose before moving away. “Ew Archie,” Jughead could only complain weakly, his face over exaggeratedly scrunched up in disgust to which Archie laughed at before biting into an apple.

“C’mon then we’re going to be late,” Jughead said, moving from his chair to pick up his backpack, “and lord knows that’ll annoy Betty.” Archie hummed in response, throwing the rest of his apple into the bin after taking hurried bites, then put on his own backpack before leaving the house.

As soon as Archie put his keys in his pocket his hand was reaching for Jughead’s, intertwining their finger Jughead pulled the redhead next to him. Stepping in time with each other, Jughead couldn’t help swing their hands back and forth a little.

Betty met them at the end of the block, still in fear of her mother criticizing her friend choice, her hands pulling at her ponytail and her clothes to make sure she looked perfect. “Aw, you guys are so cute,” he voice was high, almost sarcastic like which Jughead was impressed at. “I know right,” Archie’s smile was evident in his voice, and Betty began to walk alongside them. “Fuck off Betty,” Jughead resorted, still his face flushed from embarrassment.

They ended up a fraction of a second late, which Betty still complained about whilst running off in the opposite direction towards her classroom. “We’re definitely in the bad books,” Archie laughed, letting go of Jughead’s hand and putting his own on the brunet’s shoulder. “We? I think it was you who wouldn’t get out of bed, if she starts telling us off you’re taking the blame,” Jughead stated, his own hands placed on Archie’s hips, fine with the close contact in the deserted hallway.

“We should get to class,” Archie said but made no move. “We could… or we could totally skip today,” Jughead proposition hung in the air but defeated by Archie shaking his head. “I would love nothing more than just spending the day with you,” he placed a short kiss to Jughead’s forehead “but it is Friday, so I have all weekend to be with you, and maths won’t learn itself.” Archie leaned down to kiss Jughead’s lips, possibly longer than necessary since they’d only be apart for two lessons.

Not even ten minutes into second lesson Jughead’s phone vibrates, he deduces it can only be Archie and his suspicions are confirmed as he pulled it out of his pocket. The screen reading ‘Archie: Love you missing you already :’( <3 xx’ Jughead can’t help the smile that breaks out onto his face. He texts back ‘I love you too but you’re such a fucking sap x’.

“What’re you smiling about?” Veronica questioned him from across the table, he eyes seeming to pierce his very soul. “Nothing,” Jughead blatantly lied, Veronica was clearly not impressed with his inability to lie or that he was lying to her. “Okay Jug. Phone.” She demanded, holding her hand out across the table. Jughead huffed before looking around to see the teacher busy so handed his phone to Veronica.

“Aw you guys are just too cute,” Veronica gushed, scrolling up through his texts, “yeah, yeah, so we’re told by you and Betty 24/7. Now give me my phone back,” Jughead demanded, all but snatching the phone from the brunette’s hand. “You know, you are so lucky to have Archie, he really cares about you and I know that you really care about him too,” Veronica was using her sincere voice which guilted Jughead into not giving a sarcastic remark in response instead responding with “yeah, I know I’m lucky, thanks Veronica.”

The lesson continued, Veronica incessantly talking about Jug and Archie’s relationship, and speaking rather sorrowfully to which Jughead told her she needed to ‘get herself out there’ which was as far as his dating advice went. Then him and Veronica made their way to the common room, the rest of their ‘gang’ (were they in scooby-doo or something?) were already there. 

Jughead instinctively sat next to Archie, their thighs pressed together and hands connected, conversation flowing as normal. Or was flowing. Until none other than Reggie fucking Mantle walks in, well walking Jughead would disagree and call it strutting but he was in no mood for an argument. And clearly neither was Archie, his eyebrows furrowed and he was glaring at Reggie, telling him to back the fuck off. Jughead was his boyfriend and if Archie needed to fight someone to keep him safe he would do it in a heartbeat.

Reggie got the message though, maybe he just didn’t want a fight on Friday and the weekend was so close Jughead could almost feel it. “Reggie’s such a dick,” Veronica stage whispered to the group, most of them nodding in agreement but not willing to spend any more conversation or gossip time on the man.

Jughead hadn’t realised he had zoned out until Archie squeezed his hand, he squeezed back in return and looked up at the redhead who just smiled and went back to the conversation at hand. 

While Jughead had no idea what the topic of conversation was, although he nodded in agreement sometimes, his thoughts returned to his conversation with Veronica from before. The thought about how lucky he really was to have such a compassionate, caring boyfriend who actually wanted him and liked him for who he was not his outcast, alternative, loner facade but for the kid he had been and the young man he was growing to be.

The bell rang loudly throughout the school, everyone jumping up from their places and hurrying down halls, narrowly avoiding bumping into each other. “Guess I’ll see you at lunch,” Jughead spoke, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Archie due to his earlier thoughts he began second guessing Archie’s feelings for him but quick to assure himself he was wrong still he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

“Yeah, are you okay Jug?” Archie questioned, his face contorted in concern, Jughead realised that he probably couldn’t hide these feelings from Archie for very long. “I’m alright, I’ll tell you later tonight, okay?” Jughead released Archie’s hand from his grip, “yeah, alright then.” Veronica appeared beside them, Betty and Kevin already having gone to their lesson, “come on lover boy, time to go.” She linked her arm in Archie’s, giving Jughead an over the top cheesy smile to show she meant no harm in being close to his boyfriend but Jughead just nodded in response and walked the other way to class.

Lunch couldn’t have come sooner in Jughead’s opinion, if there was one thing he hated (he hates a lot more than one thing though) it was teachers who gave unimportant, off-topic lectures about shit no-one cared about and would be no use to anyone ever. His eyebrows were crossed from frustration so he wasn’t surprised when he reached the table Betty asked what was wrong with him, to which he gave his own droaning lecture about teachers time wasting while everyone sympathetically nodded along.

He felt somewhat better after his little rant, but even if he hadn’t Archie’s leg linked with his own sure did brighten his mood considerably. 

Jughead also paid little attention during lunch, Veronica and Kevin conversing deeply, hand gestures and all. He didn’t necessarily ignore them because the conversation was boring, although it wasn’t exactly riveting, but because Archie wouldn’t stop rubbing his ankle with his foot and casting him glances across the table.

“Will you two stop eye fucking across the dinner table!” Veronica snapped, her head turning to stare at the two of them. Jughead’s cheeks quickly heated up, focusing his vision anywhere but Veronica or anyone else that matter, and he could only assume Archie had that damn attractive faint blush on his face accompanied by a cocky grin. Jughead vaguely hears Kevin telling Veronica to ‘back off’ and ‘let them be’ but he quickly removes himself from participating in the conversation.

The rest of the day passes rather uneventfully, except for last lesson where Archie wouldn’t stop looking at Jug from the corner of his eye, giving him side glances and smiling when he got caught instead of being embarrassed. 

Archie and Jughead left the classroom and school together, their fingers occasionally brushing against each other until Jughead decided it was a comfortable distance away from the school to actually hold hands. They were walking alone, Betty staying behind to ‘finish off some work’ with Veronica but Jughead guessed they weren’t staying behind together for academic purposes. The thought of Betty attempting to seduce Veronica made him laugh lightly aloud to which Archie gave him a funny look.

Jughead disregarded his boyfriend’s stare and pulled him up to the house, waiting for Archie to open the door, then tugged him inside. Their lips met as the door slammed closed, it was brief and chaste but Jughead smiled into it. Archie’s face broke out in that seemingly ever present grin when they parted and opened his mouth to most likely say some sappy or stupid shit (or both), but Jughead cut him off with a peck of the lips then a smack to his shoulder.

The rest of the evening they spent eating junk food, courtesy of Fred - who Jughead described as an angel when he brought take away bags through to the kitchen - then playing video games and talking nonsense. 

Then Friday was done. It was 1:07am on Saturday, Jughead and Archie lying in bed together. Archie had his head placed comfortably in the crook of Jughead’s neck when Jug spoke up, “love you, Archie.” His voice was so soft and quiet than Archie raised his head, having to look him in the eye to see what was wrong but finding little to nothing replied, “I love you too Jug.”

“No seriously,” Jughead twisted his head so he was leaning into strands of red hair, “I mean it, I love you so much even if you are a complete sap who can’t handle being separated from me for two hours but you just- I just- you make me feel so, so loved and- thank you Archie.” Jughead let out a sigh of relief, finally having said what had been bothering him. 

“Aw Juggie, forgive me for not having a poetic speech prepared like you but I feel the same, so you shouldn’t thank me just saying you love me is enough.” Archie’s voice became quieter, evident that sleep was pulling him, Jughead brought the blanket up further to cover the both of them.


End file.
